


Twenty five miles over the limit

by Brxvery



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Louis, Jail AU, M/M, Punk Harry, Smut, Top Harry, and dirty dreams y'know, and louis doesn't entirely know how to do so, based off the pictures we got of louis before the night changes video, i have a thing for harry and piercings, larry smut, so harry really likes expressing himself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 11:13:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2730311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brxvery/pseuds/Brxvery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis's a bit reckless with driving over the speed limit, and Harry doesn't exactly abide by rules that says he can't spray paint his art where he wants. They both get arrested for a night and put into a holding cell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twenty five miles over the limit

Louis gave a frustrated groan as he pulled over on the side of the street, seeing the flashing lights behind him. Why of course he gets pulled over when he’s having a busy day. _Of course._ He lowers the radio playing, seeing the police care pull up behind him.

He rolls down the window reluctantly, waiting for the officer to come to his door and interrogate him or give him a ticket- or whatever the hell it is that’s supposed to happen for him _slightly_ going over the speed limit.

Okay.. So maybe he was pushing a forty-five mile per hour speed at a twenty mile per hour area- but there wasn’t anyone around, and he didn’t see why it would be a problem. It’s not like he wasn’t able to control his car if he needed. Was it because he was smoking a cigarette? Whatever. He just wanted to get this over with and get home. 

“’Ello officer, so I’m pretty sure the situation we’ve got here is just one blow up that doesn’t really matter, yeah?” Louis started when the gruff looking officer came to his window. ‘Officer Jones’ was printed over on his shirt. _Typical,_ Louis thought to himself. Wasn’t ‘officer Jones’ a typical name for policemen in movies? Maybe he was just distracted.. 

“You were clearly going twenty five miles over the limit. I’m quite sure that this was no misunderstanding. You are aware of the law, correct?” the policeman spoke. 

Louis just scowled, taking a breath of his cigarette, letting the smoke fill his system, closing his eyes for a second. “I wasn’t aware that it would be this big of a deal. It was only for a minute or two- I just really needed to get home for my mum and my siblings-”

“Regardless,” Louis was cut off by the officer, “You were breaking the law. You’ll have to pay the fine and go report to a driver’s school,” he said simply, looking at Louis as if he didn’t understand simple English.

“Driver’s school? Just for speeding a bit? You’ve got to be fucking kidding,” Louis groaned, looking up at the officer like he was a maniac. “I know how to drive, mate, I don’t see the problem. Just write up the damn ticket so I can mail the money by the weekend and get going already,” he said simply, not willing to listen much longer to an officer think that he didn’t know how to drive.

“I’m going to have to ask you to step out of the car,” Officer Jones instructed Louis, his glare cold and emotionless. “Now.” 

And that was the last straw for Louis.

He had already been aggravated from the day at stupid Uni, and he really wasn’t going to deal with this officer crap right now. He got out, slamming the door of his blue Mini Cooper Convertible, scowling. He took a long drag from his cigarette, not even thinking before he blew the smoke into the officer’s face. 

Weird enough, he didn’t exactly regret it upon doing it. Though he did regret it when he felt rough hands turn him around, grabbing his wrists and holding him in a steel grip. 

“Let the fuck go of me!” Louis shouted, dropping his cigarette from his fingers, squirming as he tried to remove the stilling grip, hating the thought of being restrained. _God_ , he hated being told no- and worse yet, being held so that he was practically immobilized. 

He was shocked as he felt himself being forced to bend against his car, his body bending to the force of the officer’s pushing on the back of his neck. “What th-” “Sir, you are being arrested. You attempted to assault an officer,” the gruff voice said.

“Assaulting an officer?! You were the one who wouldn’t just give me the fucking speeding ticket and letting me go like any normal officer would!” Louis shouted, trying to kick at the officer’s shins so that he could free himself. 

Which turned out to be a bad idea.. 

He felt a cold feeling press against his wrists, then he heard a quiet clicking of something into place. _Handcuffs_. “If I were you, I’d honestly stop trying to free yourself. You have steel cuffs on you, which, mind you, I have the keys to. I’m taking you down to the station, your car will be towed and you can pick it up once you’re released and fined.”

Louis groaned inwardly, feeling the way his ribs already felt uncomfortable from the position he was in. See- if the situation was different, he might’ve found this position comfortable- wanting, even. 

Under these circumstances, though? He was pissed the hell off. He just wanted to get home, but apparently that wasn’t happening.

He was pulled upright roughly, his wrists being yanked from the handcuffs from the officer. He just wanted to yell angrily about how this wasn’t fair in the least bit- how he couldn’t even have a drag of his cigarettes because of how he was held.

He let himself be navigated, figuring that this was all pointless to fight, anyways. He couldn’t exactly do anything about how he was left helpless right now.   
Louis was put into the back of the police car (none too nicely, either, if you asked him). He didn’t say anything to the officer, but god, he was tempted to throw some snarky remark about his arresting officer. He sat uncomfortably, wanting to free his wrists so that he could at least sit well.

Because of his position, he was forced to lean back sorely on his wrists, the metal seemingly feeling like it were digging into his skin. 

Oddly enough, he just wanted to smooth out his long, tan trench coat, to at least adjust himself so he didn’t feel like he was incapable of sitting properly like any normal human being. 

He sighed to himself, watching out the window as he felt the car start to move, feeling cramped against the door and wanting- yearning so badly to go back to his convertible and drive home already. If anything, he was ready for a power nap or some of his favorite tea- something- _anything_ of his, really.

The landscape out the window was dull, nothing catching his eye really. It was the same buildings he always passed; the little corner bakery, the markets, the apartment buildings and houses- though it all felt as if it were different, too. 

Did being in a cop car make things different? Louis watched out the window, wondering to himself- deciding that no, being in a cop car didn’t change it. Maybe it was because he wasn’t driving? Maybe it was because he was actually letting himself be distracted by the scenery instead of ignoring it like he’s used to doing.

The minutes seemed long, knowing that Officer Jones probably wasn’t trying that hard to drive at a normal pace. _Probably just trying to piss me off more,_ Louis thought with a scowl, shifting once more to finally get his hands away from the seat buckle that was making the cuffs dig into his wrists.

He couldn’t help but hate himself from thinking that speeding home would come to anything good. He could’ve just abided by the stupid speed limit and be on his happy way driving home. Worst yet, he didn’t even see the cop car before he was pulled over. If he had- he would’ve slowed down.. Damn cops. 

After what seemed like an eternity of looking out at the bleary, grey, London streets and the little plastic barrier between the back seats and the front seats, the cop car came to a stop at what Louis assumed was the police station.

Officer Jones came behind to the door, opening it and pulling Louis out. _Are they always such assholes?_ Louis couldn’t help but thinking bitterly. He was ushered up some steps towards a door. The cold autumn air bit at his cheeks and nose, making him give involuntary shivers. 

Upon walking into the station, he could smell the strong scent of coffee, which he thought was beyond typical. So not all stereotypes about cops were false..

Truth be told, he was just happy that the inside of the station was warm… He was nudged forward by the officer behind him, which honestly made him mad. He was capable of walking by himself, and if the stupid officer would just tell him where to walk, he could do it by himself. 

Even though he really wanted to pull away from the officer’s grip on his coat sleeve, Louis didn’t. He knew that he’d probably just get stuck with more time here. And with any luck he would get out before the day ended. 

“You’ll be staying in a holding cell. We’ll inform your family about this. We’ll be taking any possessions that are on you right now. You’ll be released with your parking ticket and slip for driver’s school by tomorrow morning if you can manage to behave yourself in the cell for the remainder of the night.

“The rest of the night? You’ve got to be kidding me right now..” Louis frowned, seeing an empty holding cell. It was what a typical cell that anyone would envision. A toilet, two ‘beds’ (which wasn’t saying much. Each bed had a flat looking pillow and a thin blanket. The beds practically looked made of stone), and a sink- all surrounded by bars. How. Fucking. Great. 

Louis watched as the officer opened the door to the cell, being ushered in, only being stopped so that the officer could take the cuffs off. He took a deep breath, pulling his wrists to his eyes to inspect them. Red and a looking sore, but not cut, thankfully. 

“Possessions,” the officer said to him simply. Louis scowled to himself, pulling out his wallet, iPhone, lighter, and cigarettes. “I can’t even have a smoke?” he asked, putting the items into the officer’s hands. 

“No smoking in the station. You can have your smoke tomorrow morning,” Officer Jones said easily. He closed the door to the cell, letting it lock shut.

Louis sighed, sitting himself on the bed, as hard and as cold as he suspected. He didn’t know what to do as he sat there, pondering what to do with the remainder of the night in this little holding cell, the whitish-grey bricks on one side, making it colder than it should’ve been.

The officers were all stationed a bit away from the cell, the smell of coffee now faint. He sighed again, laying himself down and fixing the thin blanket over himself, pulling his coat tighter. He didn’t even bother to take off his shoes. Before he knew it- oddly enough, he was asleep.

 

Louis awoke to the sound of the holding cell door open; a gruff voice- probably an officer- spoke. “You’ll be spending the night in here with Tomlinson. Try not to be so snappy with him, he might return the favor to you, too,” he heard. 

What? Someone else would be staying in the little cell with him?

He forced himself up, his head spinning because of how fast he actually sat up. His eyes were still bleary, and his senses seemed really fuzzy. 

When his eyes finally stopped being blurry, he took in the lanky figure in front of him. A boy- well not really, considering the fact that they looked the same age- stood in front of him. He wore a white t-shirt, seemingly skintight black skinnies, and a green beanie atop a mess of unruly hair. 

But that’s not what really caught Louis’s eye. The boy had a full sleeve of tattoos on his left arm; the right only had a few tattoos here and there. At his collar, Louis could see tattoos peeking out in contrast to the white fabric of the shirt. He had black gauges in his ears, an eyebrow stud, and a lip ring. 

Louis could practically feel the warming sensation of butterflies- or whatever it is- in his stomach. Okay- so maybe he thought this random boy was good looking- maybe he was just going delirious because of how he’s been in this tiny cell for a few hours or whatever. Maybe he was just stressed.

“Tomlinson, this is your new roommate for the night. Harry Styles,” the officer said. Louis couldn’t help but scowl at the officer. Who told them that he was okay with being called Tomlinson? Who gave them the right? He had a first name, and they were more than welcome to use it like any normal person would. 

The boy, Harry, walked in, sitting opposite of Louis on the other bunk, looking at him with all dark eyes. “Why’re your hands all colored?” Louis couldn’t help the question slip. He mentally cursed himself for it. 

A slow smirk displayed itself on Harry’s lips as he turned his hands over, looking at the color on the as if it hadn’t been there when he walked in. “Well, I s’pose it’s the reason I’m in here,” he started, looking up to Louis. “‘Graffiti. I think it’s more public art- ‘course, the cops think it different. They’re too uptight for that creativity stuff, anyways,” he shrugged, moving so that he was leaning against the wall, moving his legs up, looking more comfortable than he should be in a holding cell. “Why’re you here?”

“Speeding- guess I assaulted an officer after I got pulled over? Dunno- thought it was pretty damn stupid. –Oh, and I’m Louis, by the way,” Louis said softly, looking down. He looked up to see Harry still smirking at him. What the hell? He felt his stomach give a twist- _Okay, he was most definitely_ feeling something for Harry..

After a minute, Harry got up, going to the sink and washing his hands a bit, though most of the color didn’t come off. “Only downside with using the paints for walls is that this shit never comes off. Literally,” he sighed, looking to Louis with a quirked eyebrow. “Don’t tell me you’re uptight like those stupid officers. I mean, you’re certainly dressed all fancy.”

“I- uhm.. No- not uptight. Just.. Cold? Rich Uni- I’m practically under dressed with this stupid button down and pants- though the coat is pretty comfy. Aren’t you cold?” Louis managed to answer. His eyes drifted down, seeing Harry taking off his shoes. 

“Budge over,” Harry said, going to sit by Louis after picking up the thin blanket from the other bunk. “It’s cold- and you’ve got a fancy ass coat on. Share a bit,” he said without an extra blink of an eye. “I mean- if you’re not homophobic or whatever. I’m cold, and we’re both here for the rest of the night. You’re more reasonably dressed than me for a cold night in a crappy holding cell.”

Despite his shock- despite the tug in his stomach- Louis _did_ budge over. He quietly moved to situate himself to lay down, figuring that this would be the best way to fit Harry’s lanky body by his in this cramped bed. And honestly, he was really nervous- and he hated being nervous.. He hated that Harry made him nervous.

Harry watched him with what seemed to be curiosity, his eyes taking in every movement until he laid down beside him, throwing his blanket over them. “You’re like a little heater, y’know. I should get myself one of these coats,” he murmured, closing his eyes, slowly moving towards Louis’s body so that their body heat doubled.

“Uhm- yeah, they’re great,” Louis said, which he regretted right off. _How lame could he sound with an attractive boy literally mere centimeters next to him?_ He bit his lip with a scowl, hating how he was so flustered. “So- ehm-.. How old are you? I’m twenty two,” he said, trying to make petty conversation; half because he was feeling too awake right now to want to sleep, half because he sort of wanted to hear Harry speak again…

“Twenty,” Harry responded, looking up at the ceiling, then giving Louis a side-glance. “I don’t go to Uni, finished high school last year because I started late- but decided I wanted a free year to be reckless, y’know?” he spoke, biting his lip. “I imagine that you think that I’m extremely irresponsible for doing that.”

“What?- No! I just- I mean, I can understand that you’d want to take a break,, Honestly. I just.. Went straight to Uni for the sake of my mum and all,.. To help out when I’m finished.” Louis said softly, looking at Harry- who, mind you, smelled really good. Sort of like this sweet musky scent, one that Louis found he was drawn in.. He almost just wanted to lean in and curl up to the boy. 

“Good reason to go to Uni,” Harry nodded, looking at the ceiling of the holding cell. “I would’ve, but my mum sort of understand that I couldn’t- I dunno. Like it just isn’t what I want right now,” he murmured, his eyes seemingly completely entrapped on the ceiling.

Louis couldn’t help but stare at the ceiling, wondering what in the world Harry could be seeing on it. “What do you see?” he whispered, feeling like he was intruding on Harry’s thoughts just by wondering. After all, they just barely met, and for all he knows, the tall boy might not like talking about things like this. 

“What could be,” Harry responded. “Just.. Thinking. There’s so much space on this ceiling to create- draw, paint, whatever- yet they leave it blank. So it leaves you to wonder what it could be. Dunno,” he closed his eyes. “Goodnight, Louis.”

So Louis was left to wonder about Harry and what he said, how he looked so.. Into what he was saying. He was pulled in for a petty thing, too… Graffiti. His paint stained finger tips made sense- and how he spoke about creating… Louis felt a tug in his heart, and he just didn’t know what to feel; arousal? Heart warming? He decided that he would just sleep, like Harry had planned, in bed with a complete stranger in a holding cell.

 

Harry wasn’t quite sure what he had dreamt up, but all he knew that he was practically rolling his hips into empty air, wanting more. He was nearly fully hard from a dream he couldn’t even remember. And he was sure that it had to be some time past midnight.. And he was _frustrated_. 

He turned around, hoping to just fall back to sleep, figuring that Louis was asleep anyways. Surely, if he were to sleep again, he would be able to control this, right? He wasn’t even sure what he dreamt of, so maybe he wouldn’t stay hard.

Turning around, Harry could see Louis staring at the ceiling, and he nearly cursed aloud. “You’re- Oh, you’re awake,” he murmured, hoping he hadn’t been too restless in his heated sleep. 

Louis let out a soft chuckle, nodding yet not moving to look to Harry. “I thought you were, too.. You’re a bit restless, y’know? I just.. Yeah…” he whispered, and Harry could swear that his voice was out of pitch for a second, going high. 

“I- fuck- this must be awkward. I mean, I practically made you share a bed with me, and I’m fucking the air like a hormonal twelve year old or something. I’m _twenty_ and _this_ happens,” Harry muttered, sitting up with a disgruntled sound. 

“Calm down. Do you still think I’m straight? I don’t mind sharing this bed with you- and well, I can’t really do anything if you’re dreaming dirty,” Louis softly laughed, looking to Harry finally. “I… I didn’t trust myself in my sleep to not roll into you and act.. Overly ‘friendly’,” he admitted, sighing. “I just.. Figured that I wouldn’t have self sustenance in my sleep.”

“So, you’re saying that you would’ve been the one grinding into me,” Harry concluded, sounding a bit more relaxed, though still completely embarrassed. “You’d only do that if you thought I was remotely attracting or whatever, and I dunno, I just thought that you thought that I was a complete idiot for getting put in a holding cell for graffiti, and you just kinda stared at me, and I saw you looking at my tattoos, and when I asked to share the bed with you.. You looked at me like you saw a ghost.”

“I try not to act so.. Gay. I hate saying that.. I don’t know. I’m used to people telling me it’s wrong,” Louis replied with a sigh, sitting up and looking at Harry at eyelevel now. “I don’t think there’s anything wrong with your tattoos, or your piercings- or the fact that you like graffiti.. Made me think about stuff that ‘could be’, like you were talking about the ceiling,” he paused, looking down. “Thought about myself and what I could be- what things could happen if I didn’t keep stopping myself and all..” 

Harry looked at Louis, and he stifled a groan in his throat because, hell, Louis looked so.. Beautiful, like a genuine piece of art- a painting that he could stare at for ages and not grow tired of. And fuck, he was sure of what he was dreaming of before he woke up. “Louis, what do you say that we pull a big ‘could be’, right now? Like, no boundaries?” he couldn’t help but smirk slightly.

“Meaning?” Louis looked up, feeling Harry’s eyes practically boring into him. He could feel the shift in the energy in the room- feeling that electricity from earlier from the fact that there was a person that he found extremely attractive within a foot of space. 

“Louis- Tomlinson, right?- have you ever had a one night stand?” Harry mused, looking at the smaller boy who seemed to get hot and bothered by that simple question. He was at ease with this question, honestly. Though he wasn’t the type to just go and mess around, Harry felt particularly reckless right now, and Louis was beyond tempting- even with his personality and the way he quoted Harry about things that could be.. And god, he wanted this _to_ be, right now. Him and Louis…

Louis nearly just choked on Harry asking him.. For a _one night stand_. It’s not that Louis was a virgin or anything- but god forbid anyone know this, but his first time was with a _girl_ of all things.. And Harry made him so antsy- and the next thing he knew, he was nodding, sitting up and looking at the other boy and just waiting to be prompted to do something. 

“Loosen up. This- _being gay_ \- isn’t wrong by any means, okay?” Harry easily just pulled his white t-shirt off, moving to kiss Louis’s lips, which were a bit chapped and rough, but still tasting sweet- sort of like strawberries or something. Maybe he was just tired, which he could admit. 

To his surprise, Harry felt Louis kiss back, which he wanted, but still didn’t expect. He especially didn’t expect for Louis to pull him closer and kiss him with so much lust that he almost just gasped into the other boy’s mouth. He did, however, pull off Louis’s coat as they kissed, suddenly not feeling as cold as before. If anything, he felt a bit feverish, even without his shirt- even though they weren’t covered up by the blankets. 

Louis shivered at the feeling of the open-air cell. The stupid police had to have the heater on; everywhere except for where their holding cell was at. He knew he should be wary that they might hear them- but who cares? He certainly didn’t. If Harry wanted to make this happen, then hell, he did too. He pressed impossibly closer, pressing kisses to Harry’s collar bones when he felt his lips brush over something.

“Hmm?” he looked up at Harry, a bit confused before his eyes focused on what he was kissing. Studs, more specifically, clavicle piercings. “You’ve got clavicle piercings,” he breathed out, just taken away a bit. 

Harry softly laughed, nodding. “Yeah, got them done when I turned eighteen, thought they’d match everything else,” he said, noting his lip ring, the piercing in his eyebrow, and the gauges in his ears. 

“I thought you were a bit scary when you came in, not going to lie,” Louis murmured, taking a deep breath. “Scary.. But intriguing. Like, a riddle or something. But you’re more than that,” he laid down, fixing the thin blankets under him. Somehow, he managed to get his shirt off, looking to Harry. 

“More than a scary kid who’s intriguing for spray painting walls and getting arrested for it?” Harry chuckled, pulling at Louis’s pants to see him properly hard. 

“Art,” Louis whispered, his voice barely audible as he reached to kick his pants off for Harry. “You’re not just a kid. Don’t say that. You’re one of the people, even upon meeting me didn’t just think that I was a fag for being gay,” he mumbled thoughtfully, tugging on Harry’s wrist. “Please,” he murmured.

Harry couldn’t help but smile at Louis’s comment, pushing his own pants off, surprisingly quickly for how tight the pants actually were. He moved between Louis’s legs, pressing kisses to the smaller boy’s chest area, then to his lower stomach, getting closer and closer to his crotch. “Don’t worry, I’ll be gentle,” he murmured.

Louis could feel his heart hammer as he felt the fabric of his boxers get pulled down- but relief flooded into him with the pleasure of Harry’s wet lips being wrapped around his aching erection, his body going slightly rigid just from the sheer pleasure of it all. “Harry,” he groaned under his breath, just waiting patiently. 

It was easy enough to suck Louis off _and_ stroke his length, but that wasn’t exactly what Harry wanted this to end with. He did want to get to actually fucking Louis, but now that it wasn’t a blind feeling of hormones guiding his actions, he could see Louis in a completely different light. He could see the soft curves of his body, hear the high moans and soft whimpers..

He thought Louis was just as beautiful as the art he tried to paint. 

He pulled off of Louis’s length for moment, moving to lightly press kisses to his hips. “’ave you done this before? You’ve.. You’re not a virgin, are you? I don’t want to hurt you,” he murmured, lightly sitting up between his legs. 

With a blush, Louis shook his head no. “’m no virgin.. But… I would appreciate you going a bit slower on me, yeah?” he nervously chuckled, sitting up with Harry’s lead. He moved closer to lightly touch Harry’s length. His small hand wrapped around it, and he slightly smiled, “Well, you don’t have to keep waiting. You’re hard, and I’m ready, honestly.”

Harry nodded, gently moving Louis to stand up. “Your back’ll start hurting if you keep laying there.. Don’t worry, yeah? Just trust me for this,” he said calmly before lifting Louis up, using the wall behind him as support so Louis was between his body and the wall. He felt a soft shiver, and chuckled, kissing Louis’s neck. “Don’t worry..”

One of Harry’s hands held Louis up from his bum. He couldn’t help but put a tad of spit on his free hand- there was no way he’d take the chance of entering Louis dry- and there was no lube around.. So he’d have to make do. 

“I would use lube,” he said in a form of an apology, spreading his hand over his length before hitching Louis up a bit. “Thighs around my waist, it’ll be easier to have them like that. Helps you stay a bit more open, too,” he murmured, aligning with Louis’s hole.

“’m ready,” Louis whispered, clutching his thighs around Harry’s waist as instructed, bracing himself for the stretching feeling that he knew would come. He noticed how slow and careful Harry was being, and it made him slightly smile- that is, before he moaned loudly. “Fuck,” he pressed his mouth against Harry's neck, not trusting himself to not just scream. 

The pulling of his hole was s bit painful, honestly, but the stinging feeling quickly faded into a warm pleasure. "Harry," he groaned, digging his finger nails into the soft flesh of Harry's shoulders, eyes shut tightly. 

Louis was tight around Harry's cock, not that he didn't like it- to say the least. Harry was careful and slow with Louis, hands slightly getting tighter on the smaller boy's thighs when he thought he might just lose his self control. 

To his relief, he didn't. He was able to start slowly thrusting, knowing to be gentle with Louis. He also knew that he shouldn't be doing this with someone he met less than twenty four hours ago. But honestly, nothing ever felt more right. 

He had been on edge in his dream, empty thrusting into the air- but now that it wasn't just air creating friction- now that he was actually _in Louis_.. He felt the need to mark him up- to be rough and go all at it with the feeling of desire in him... He didn't. He didn't want to do that to Louis- hell, he didn't even understand why not. Why not the boy he'd probably never see again? Someone who didn't even know him?

He just couldn't. 

Louis was slowly grinding himself down on Harry's cock, eyes shutting as he found himself just trusting his body's will to guide him. It wasn't the least bit painful anymore- just this heavenly pleasure flooding in on him. 

It had to be downright _sinful_ how Harry found prostate so quickly. And if that action itself was sinful, then the way he was fucking right into it had to be enough to convict them into hell without a chance of escaping. 

The sounds Louis made seemed close to somewhere between utter and complete pleasure with a hint of an animalistic touch. The way that he could feel himself stretch to accommodate the penetration- the way his cock rubbed in between his and Harry’s abs- creating just the perfect friction on him.. It was _perfect_. 

Well, as perfect as things could get in a holding cell- against a wall- considering that the bed just wasn’t comfortable.. Everything was a bit odd if it was viewed from someone else’s eyes- but no. Louis thought this moment was perfectly fine- perfectly perfect.

He could grind himself down as Harry thrusted into him, getting dangerously close to his prostate. Louis could feel it- his hole tightening _just_ that much more when the thrusts got harder and deeper. “Again,” he begged, pressing his face to Harry’s neck, trying his hardest to not come right there. The warm stirring feeling in his lower stomach- the feeling in his crotch that told him he was close was threatening to prevail- but hell, he didn’t want this to end. 

“Again?” Harry seemed to tease, kissing Louis’s skin where he could, thrusting slower and harder- making them deliberate. He knew just how to angle himself- just how to get the right spot when he needed, and all he wanted right now was to make Louis cry out. He wanted to have Louis come just from being fucked. “Don’t touch,” he whispered- though it was more of a request and not a command.

He shifted Louis weight in his hands, pressing the other boy against the wall before grinding his hips up harder- feeling the tip of his cock rub against the soft pressure of Louis’s prostate. He knew it right off, as well- because of how Louis moan seemingly got an octave higher. And to his surprise, the smaller boy didn’t move to wank himself off.

Louis’s body got tense as soon as Harry got to thrusting up against his prostate. The bundle of nerves sent waves of pleasure up his body- his hole tightening as he tried a bit desperately to get Harry in deeper. And the other boy seemingly understood by thrusting up harder- faster- practically fulfilling Louis’s desires. 

With his body pressed up against the wall and flush against Harry’s body- his dick was being rubbed- and he could feel how fast he was being rushed to his orgasm. “W-won’t be able to last,” he whispered, voice raspy and moans high and needy. “Gonna come- can’t hold it,” he whimpered, eyes shutting.  
He practically felt his body shake with his orgasm. His muscles clenched as he felt the warm liquid between him in Harry. His head fell back against the wall- not even noticing how his nails dug half crescents into the soft, tatted skin of Harry’s shoulders. “Fuck,” he breathed out, breaths sounding like soft gasps.

Harry stilled his hips, just holding Louis’s body to his, careful- though he noticed how his fingers pressed against Louis’s hips just a little tighter. “So good,” he praised, looking at how the small boy had come undone in front of him. The sweat on his forehead made his hair slightly stick to his skin. Slowly, he pulled out, hearing the soft whimpers that came from Louis’s mouth- probably still sensitive, he thought.

“Mmm- what about you?” Louis’s soft voice, barely a whisper came. “Let me help you,” he murmured, wriggling out of Harry’s hold on his body, moving to sink to his knees in front of him. 

The next thing Harry knows is that Louis’s mouth is around his cock, his head bobbing. He’d be damned before he’d see something just as pretty as Louis looked right now- cheeks hollowed, a thin sheet of sweat on his tanned skin. The suction from his mouth almost made Harry want to lose it and just fuck into his mouth- hell, his self control was thinning. 

He let his hand drop to hold in Louis’s hair, gently guiding how fast Louis would bob his head. “’m close, love..” he whispered, eyes closing as he softly moaned. “Louis- hell, you’re so good at this,” he groaned, feeling the knots in his stomach tighten.

The next thing Louis knows is that he pulls of for a breath- and he feels Harry’s cock twitch in his hand, a throaty yet quiet groan sounding- and then come is on his face. Over his pink, bitten lips (from his vain attempts at trying to be quiet), and over his cheeks- even to his eyelashes. He blinks them open, looking up at Harry- a small smile on his lips as he stood up, taking his pointer and middle finger to swipe at the come on his cheeks- sucking on his fingers, and then licking his lips. 

“Never before felt like that,” Louis smiles a bit tiredly, shakily getting up before looking to Harry’s body. Harry looks blissed out, beautiful in every single way. “I don’t really care how uncomfortable that bed is- I really want to sleep- and this time.. Maybe we could have a cuddle, y’know? I don’t need you freezing since I doubt you’d want to put on skinnies after that.”

 

So that’s what they decided. Wearing shirts and boxers, they went to bed for the remainder of the night- waking early to put on their clothes. 

Louis notes the purpling fingerprint bruises on his hips, and he stroke them a bit fondly, slipping on his pants, then coat. He figured that both he and Harry still looked proper fucked out, but he didn’t really care. 

“Hey- eh, I don’t know if you’d want.. But- I.. Wrote my number on a scrap piece of paper- left it in your coat pocket- and.. You should call me. Not just if you want to hook up- though I wouldn’t say no to that. I like you Louis- you’re not like the rest of them.”

Louis looks to Harry as he laces his shoes, biting his lip and smiling a little. “I think I’d like that,” he murmured, taking a deep breath. “What could be, innit?”

**Author's Note:**

> sorry it took me ages to write a new fic. I still tweet daily so you should give my twitter a follow @louvelybones. I'll get around to writing bottom harry soon...


End file.
